


Bound to Be Restless

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Horses, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: The only transportation to the remote ritual burial site is not very popular with Emily or the rest of the team.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bound to Be Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsEmilyFreakingPrentiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEmilyFreakingPrentiss/gifts).



“JJ, I don’t know if I can do this.” Emily sized up the animal in front of her. Its withers came almost up to her nose; it swished its tail and flicked its ears at her pointedly. “I’ve never done anything like this before in my life.”

JJ chuckled. “You mean to tell me that in all of your ambassadorial travels, you never  _ once _ rode a horse? Don’t royal families have lots of horses?” She picked up the saddle with ease and secured it over the horse’s back, cinching up the girth and lowering the stirrups. 

Grimacing, Emily looked at the horse again. It smelled bad. It was dirty. “Yeah, they have horses, but, like, carriage horses… not mountaintop roamers.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Hotch, are we  _ sure _ this is the only way we can get to the ritual burial ground? This seems fairly hazardous.” 

Raising her eyebrows, JJ laughed. “You think  _ this _ seems hazardous? With what  _ we _ do?” 

Hotch’s horse was already saddled up. “The only safe way over the mountain to the ritual ground is by horseback. ATVs will roll over, and it’d take twice as long by foot. Saddle up.” 

Derek, Rossi, and Spencer all hung back. “Okay,” Derek cut in, “I hear you, but I also raise you—I’m from Chicago, I’ve never been on a horse before in my entire life, and farm animals are disgusting.” 

Spencer held up his hand. “I’m also leery of this whole, uh, horse thing. Equestrian events kill about a hundred people annually. Most of those deaths are caused by head injuries, and the sheriff was nice enough to, uh, get us the horses and the tack, but I don’t see any helmets.” 

“You don’t need a helmet. The sheriff said these horses are bombproof, except for the one that I’m riding,” Hotch replied steadily. The aforementioned horse had bitten him more than once, and there was dust and horse hair all over his suit. “Saddle up. Do you know how, or does JJ need to do it for you?”

Rossi’s face contorted. “Why don’t we send over the two people who know how to ride a horse, and the rest of us with, say, no horse experience, or the ones wearing expensive Italian leather shoes just stay behind and wait for a report?” 

“We are  _ all _ going to the burial site. It’s significant to the case. We’re wasting daylight. I don’t want to be stuck wandering around a mountainside after dark.” He led his horse away. “Meet at the front of the barn in fifteen minutes.  _ Please _ have JJ double check your tack.” 

Emily sighed. “I’m not going to like this at all.” But JJ was wearing a cowgirl hat and pigtails, and maybe that would make it worth it. 


End file.
